polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Holocaust
Jewcubes Gypsies slavs |result = Deaths of up to 6 million Jews, around 7 million Soviets (including 1.3 Soviet-Jewish civilians, 3 million Soviet prisoners of war (including about 50,000 Jewish soldiers), around 1.8 million Non-Jewish Polish civilians (including between 50,000 and 100,000 members of the Polish elites), 312,000 Serbs, up to 250,000 people with disabilities, 196,000–220,000 Gypsies, around 1,900 Jehovah's Witnesses, at least 70,000 repeat criminal-offenders and so-called asocials, and hundreds, possibly thousands of homosexuals. |image = Holocaust.png |causes = Hitler viewing Jews as inferior, scapegoat for Germany's defeat in WW1, desire for a clean, pure Aryan race}}The Holocaust was the mass extermination of Jews, Gypsies, Homosexuals, disabled people, Soviets, Slavs, and other races during World War 2 that Hitler considered inferior to the Aryan race. The Holocoust: What is it? It was estimated that around 11 million people were killed in the German concentration camps. These camps were so barbaric in their nature they were referred to as "death" and "torture" camps. It was considered Europe's worst atrocity commited by Genocide. Millions of religious or ethnic prisoners were gassed or starved to death. Executions were also common and the Nazis referred to this genocide as the "The Final Solution". Many people lost their lives during it, and it tore apart victim's families as well. *Twins were used for experiments *"Doctors" would kill Prisoners *Prisoners were burnt once they died to make Soap and Leather for germany *Children and babies were shot and killed *Prisoners were fed nothing but bread crumbs *Hard labour We now refer it to as "The Holocaust" Death camps There were many famous and notorious death camps during WW2, due to the genocide inflicted on the so-called "inferior races". These death camps included: *Auschwitz: The most famous one out of all of them. located in polandball, It was made by the Germans and it killed up to 1.1 million prisoners. *Ravensbrück: this camp was known for only holding female prisoners, in which 130,00 to 132,000 women were housed there *Chełmno: A camp built inside of Polandball. The number of deaths range from 152,000 to 340,000. Notorious "gas vans" were the main way of execution. *Jasenovac: A Fascist Croatian death camp that was created by the Ustaše. It killed up to 320,000 to 340,000 Serbs and 30,000 Jews. *Nocra: It's not famous but it killed 140,000 people *Treblinka: An extermination camp in Polandball estimated to have racked up about 780,000 deaths. *Warsaw: Another notorious concentration and extermination camp in Polandball killing about 20,000 to 35,000 Polish, Greek, Romani, and Belarusian people. Aftermath After Nazi Germany was falling, Soviet, American and British troops liberated most of Germany's death camps freeing thousands of innocent people. This was a truly remarkable event. American, British, and Soviet troops saved thousands of innocent people who were awaiting death. After WW2, Germany apologised to the Jews; many German leaders kneeled down and cried while paying respects to the victims. They shall always be remembered. Never forgotten. Victims of the holocaust shall be safe and the apology Germany did has made the world a greater place. Category:Genocide Category:Events